


A Friend, Indeed

by BellaMortis



Series: Trope Bingo - Round 3 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: By Which I Mean Friends, Dating, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaMortis/pseuds/BellaMortis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Continued from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1557923">"Mixed Signals"</a>.</p>
<p>Tony and Loki's first date is ruined by Amora, who is only trying to be a protective friend.  It just goes downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend, Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Anything trademarked is not mine. Just the embarrassing situations.
> 
> This is the (probably not really) long-awaited sequel to "Mixed Signals"! So, this was written for the "Meet the Parents/Family" square on my card. I was going to write a straight-up "meet the parents", but then I read that it could incorporate jealous/protective friends as well. This is what happens when I actually read up on the tropes.

1\. First Date

  


Glass rained down on Tony, falling from the mirror above.  At least it had been broken by a wayward blast of green magic - the axe flying into it would have been much more deliberate and a whole lot more trouble.  He ducked further behind the bar with the other cowering restaurant patrons, wondering why the hell he hadn’t thought to put the tracking bracelets to his current suit on.  

 

Sure, no one expected their date to be interrupted by an axe-wielding maniac before even getting to the main course, but it seems that life was doomed to be different when Tony was dating someone with as many enemies as Loki.  

 

Of course, this certain axe-wielding maniac and his powerful mistress had been Loki’s allies last time, but that sort of situation was also pure Loki.

 

Come to think of it, Tony wondered where the hell Enchantress was.  If the Executioner was here -

 

As though summoned, there was an electric green flash beside Tony, leaving the green-clad blonde in its wake.  She was crouched down, a sardonic grin on her lips.

 

“Well, what have we here?” she said, tone light and teasing.  “Why do you hide back here, Man of Iron?  Did you misplace your armor?”

 

Tony glared.  “Why are you doing this, Amora?  You couldn’t have waited until, oh, tomorrow or something?”

 

Her look turned knowing.  “Oh, am I interrupting something?”

 

The fake innocence was grating.  Tony had never wanted to hit a woman before, but he was starting to want to now.  Of course, as an Aesir, she would barely feel it if he did.  “You damn well know you are.”

 

She brought a graceful hand up to her chin, a thoughtful look that was all artifice crossing her pretty face.  “Well, since you have been so honest, I guess I will answer in kind.”  

 

Suddenly the mask was dropped.  Tony suddenly felt as though she was a lioness just waiting to tear him apart.

 

“I do not believe you are deserving, Anthony Stark,” she said, voice low and dark.

 

Well, that was unexpected.  “What?”

 

She went on as though he hadn’t spoken, but there was a note of added disappointment in her voice, as though she thought him an idiot or something.  “He is one of mine, and I do not approve of your interest.”  Her voice dropped to a hiss.  “You are undeserving.”

 

Oh, he understood the first part of that, but the rest?  It was at that point that Tony started contemplating how strange his life had gotten, since it sounded suspiciously like he was receiving the beginning of the shovel talk from Amora, of all people.  “Are you serious, lady?”

 

“Deadly serious,” she said, just before the mask went back up.  “Of course,” she said, voice much lighter, “he can make his own judgement.”  She paused for a moment, looking down at her nails.  Her next words sounded like they were spoken absently, but they still sent a chill down Tony’s spine.  “Just know that I will be there watching, waiting for you to make your inevitable mistake.”  Then she disappeared in another green flash.  

 

With her disappearance, the sounds of fighting ceased.  From Loki’s frustrated growl, Tony guessed that Skurge had disappeared with her.  He looked around at the other people that had been staying safe with him, and all of them looked a combination of curious and horrified.  He gave them the usual press conference grin and a cheeky thumbs up.  “Everyone doing alright?”

 

The only answer he got was a round of nods and oddly suspicious glances.

 

“Um, good. That’s good.”  Brushing himself off, Tony stood and surveyed the damage to the room and his date.  As was expected, Loki was in much better condition than his surroundings, although he was still holding up the glamour he had been using to dine without freaking out the public.  He could be all kinds of beat up under there, for all Tony knew.  

 

The moment temporarily blue eyes met brown, the god vanished the staff he had been fighting with off to goodness knows where and smiled.  It wasn’t a malicious smile, or even a smug smile, just a small, happy smile.

 

Okay, so maybe there was a hint of smugness in there.  Either way, it was gorgeous.

 

Tony swallowed, realizing that his dick was suddenly very interested in the situation.  Hey, it was typical for him. Adrenaline mixed with a hot person smiling a little private smile right at him always got some reaction.  And knowing that it was Loki under those unfamiliar features -

 

Okay, so the last wasn't typical.  Tony swallowed.  Just one date, and he was already fucked.  

 

Great.

 

At least there had been mutual interest on both sides throughout the unruined portions of the evening, so just maybe he could transcend from metaphorically fucked to literally.

 

Of course, that was just not in the cards, as was proven when they finally were able to escape to the car and Loki could drop his glamour.  His pale skin was covered with bruises, and he was doing that shuffle that screamed that he had injured something pretty good.  He also had an apologetic half-smile, which looked odd next to the giant purpling splotch that was blooming right next to his mouth.  

 

“I guess I should apologize for the rather annoying turn that this evening took,” Loki said.  Despite the words, his green eyes sparkled, showing that some part of him had enjoyed the fight.

 

To Tony, it looked like it might have been most of him.  “Hey, no biggie,” he said, “as long as you had fun.  And want to do it again.”  After all, he didn’t actually know what an Aesir would think about a date ending with a rather brutal fight.  He figured he could be optimistic, considering heads on platters were a typical token of interest.

 

“Stark, is this your way of asking me if I wish for you to continue courting me?”  Loki’s tone was teasing.

 

Tony grinned.  “Why yes, it is.”

 

“Good, because I do.”  Loki returned the grin, although it might have had just a bit more teeth.  “I bid you a good night, then.  Until next time.”  He disappeared from his seat, the outline of his smile hovering eerily like the Cheshire Cat’s.

 

Huh.  Not even a kiss.

 

“Damn,” Tony grumbled.  Maybe next time.

  


2\. Second Date

  


Another restaurant, another dinner.  

 

Loki was pleased to note that there was a flash of silver beneath both sleeves of Stark’s suit jacket, meaning that the mortal was much better protected than last time.  Stark had even brought in a large red and gold suitcase, which had been set down within reach under the table.

 

It meant that Loki didn’t have to worry as much about the man’s safety.

 

He was also relieved when the baked fish he had ordered was set down before him without anyone needing to draw a weapon.

 

“Hey, we actually made it to the main course this time, babe,” Stark said in an eerie echo of his own thoughts, smiling easily as the waiter put his plate down.  

 

Loki was surprised to note that he barely blinked at the nickname.  It appeared that he was becoming used to it, which disturbed him.  “Yes, we did, Stark.  Does this please you?”  He smiled back at the mortal, glad to note that not only did those brown eyes glide down to look at his mouth, they also dilated slightly.  

 

Excellent.

 

Considering their rather, well, rocky start, Loki was constantly watching for Stark’s tells.  He already knew the ones that indicated desire, since Stark rarely went without one of those in his presence.  The ones he watched for were much more sinister, checking to make sure that he wasn’t walking into a trap of some kind.  As far as the rest of the world knew, Anthony Stark and Loki Laufeyson were only enemies.  The only notable exception to that was Thor, since he had been the unexpected catalyst to all this, but Loki still didn’t exactly trust his judgement.

 

After all, Loki had seen it in action often enough over the past millenium.

 

“Of course I’m happy about it,” Stark replied, eyes not even leaving Loki as he cut into his meat.  His smile turned downright dirty, his voice dropping low.  “Not as happy as I will be after dessert, though.”

 

Loki lowered his head, looking up at Stark through his lashes.  “Oh?  What are you planning for after dessert?”

 

The smile widened.  “Well, I was hoping that I could take you back to my place for drinks.”

 

From the way Stark was looking at him, Loki was quite sure that there was more meaning behind the words.  It was as though the mortal was already undressing him in his mind.

 

“Ah, so you are finally willing to give me the drink you offered so long ago,” Loki said lightly.

 

Stark leaned forward on his elbows, eyes positively burning.  “I’m willing to give you all the drinks you want, sweetheart.”

 

Oh, yes.  Just as Loki expected.  Before he could respond, though, a melody cut through the air, coming from Stark’s direction.

 

Stark’s face suddenly fell, aggravation chasing away all trace of the teasing seduction.  He dropped his eating implements with a sigh.  “I’ve got to take this.”

 

“Do as you must,” Loki said, covering his own disappointment and sticking a bite of fish in his mouth so that he had something to do.

 

Stark took out his phone and answered it with a clipped, “What?”

 

Despite the ambient noise, Loki was easily able to hear the tinny voice at the other end of the line say the dreaded words “Avengers” and “assemble”.  

 

“Right now?  Really?” Stark said, glancing over at Loki with a look somewhere between frustration and regret.  “Son of a bitch.  Alright, give me twenty.”  He cut the connection on whatever the voice was saying.

 

“Let me guess.  You must run out to save the city again.”  

 

Stark looked positively pained.  “Can I please have a raincheck on drinks?”

 

Even if he didn’t quite understand the phrase, Loki could gather the meaning easily enough.  He figured Stark was a single moment away from begging.  He liked it.  “Maybe.  If you make it worth my while.”

 

Just like that, the smile was back.  Even as he was standing to leave, Stark looked wanting.  “Oh, I’ll make it worth your while, alright.  Just wait and see.”  Stark reached down to grab the gaudy suitcase before moving around the table to stand beside Loki.  “Until then, though, could I at least have a kiss?”

 

Loki turned and looked up at the mortal, face deliberately wide and innocent.  It was a look he knew he did well.  “Why, Stark, it is only our second date.  What would people think?”

 

Stark laughed.  “Probably that you’re pretty frigid, considering it took this long.  The first successful date usually gets at least a peck.”

 

Loki tensed up at the word frigid.  How much did the mortals know about him again?  Was that a dig at the fact that Stark was currently wasting his energy courting a frost giant?  “What did you call me?” he hissed, hands tightening into fists around his fork and knife.

 

Stark’s eyes flew wide at the sudden change in mood.  “Um, frigid?  And I technically didn’t call you that, just said that others might.”

 

“And why would they?” Loki asked, voice low.

 

Stark sighed, stepping back and running a hand across the back of his neck.  “Geez, Loki, I’m sorry.  It was a bad joke, okay?”

 

It wasn’t so much the apology, but the fact that Stark actually dropped the stupid pet names while doing so.  Taking a deep breath, Loki relaxed his grip on the utensils instead of sending them through an extremity or two.  “May I suggest you run off to aid your group in battle now,” he said, keeping his voice deliberately calm.  

 

Stark shuffled on his feet a bit.  “So, I’m guessing that means no kiss, then.”

 

Loki was both satisfied and disappointed that his glare caused Stark to hurry way.  When he was contacted by Amora a short time later, he gladly agreed to aid her in whatever scheme she was up to now.  He only hoped that it would give him the opportunity to maim.

  


3\. Third Date

  


It took a while, but Tony was finally able to get Loki to agree to another date.  He wasn’t even that embarrassed about the amount of begging he was forced to do.

 

Yes, he knew he had it bad, but he figured that was just because he had already put so much damn effort into courting the god.

 

Either way, the reservation was made, and he was determined to not fuck it up this time.

  
  


***

  


Everything was bright and fuzzy when Tony opened his eyes.  His head felt so light it could float away, and his stomach churned in unhappiness at how disgusting it made him feel.  Still, his vision finally focused, allowing him to realize that he was currently laying down on something hard in a room that was very white.  White walls, white ceiling, white fluorescent tube lights hanging above him - yeah, the view was kind of boring.

 

Thoughts were slow to form, meaning the first ones took much longer than normal.  He wondered where he was, remembering that he had been heading through the underground garage, on his way to the car -

 

“Oh, shit.”  He had been kidnapped on his way to the date he had begged and pleaded for.  He had done all but get down on his knees for the thing, and he was going to miss it.

 

Loki was going to kill him.

 

His hands jerked, revealing that he was tied down.

 

“What the fuck?”  A quick round of testing later, and he knew that his feet were also trapped.  Even though he figured it would be useless, he struggled against his bonds, and was disgruntled to find that there were even straps crossing his chest and thighs.  Someone had been very thorough.  “Seriously, what the flying fuck?”  

 

“Ah, you mortals have such a way with words.”

 

Oh, of course.  Tony stopped struggling and sighed, turning his head as much as he could toward the voice.  Amora moved into the room, and Tony could just feel the smugness radiating off of her.  He decided to go with calm first.  “Amora, why am I here?”

 

Stopping so that she was at his side, looking down at him, Amora ran a hand over a wrist restraint.  “I am ensuring that one of my best and most trusted companions does not make a mistake.”

 

Ugh, this again.  “Why are you so sure it’s a mistake?” he asked, highly offended.  He knew he had made mistakes in the past, but he’d been trying pretty hard for this one so far.  “And what happened to letting Loki make his own choices?”

 

Amora’s green eyes turned poisonous.  “I was willing to do so, but you, Man of Iron, crossed a line.”  She sniffed, crossing her arms over her ample chest.  “Do you even realize how difficult it is to placate him after something has hurt him?”

 

Tony blinked.  Loki had been so insulted by that little remark last time that he had actually complained about it to Amora?  For some reason, the image of the two of them sitting on a couch, sharing a pint of Ben and Jerry’s, flitted into his mind.  “Um.”

 

“Right, you do not.”  The glare got even worse.  “The amount of bloodshed required to calm him was remarkable.  You, Tony Stark, are not good for him.”

 

“Bloodshed?” Tony repeated weakly.  That couch suddenly turned into a pile of dead bodies, like some sort of demented shrine.  Yeah, he could still see the two of them eating ice cream on it.  

 

The worst part was that he still found Loki sexy in that image.

 

His libido really sucked sometimes.

 

Amora looked at him incredulously.  “You truly understand nothing about him, do you?”

 

Seriously, getting the third degree from a viking space sorceress was actually kind of awkward.  Especially when it was given over someone like Loki.  “You do realize that getting to know him is the entire purpose behind us going on dates, right?”

 

“Ah, date.”  Her pretty nose wrinkled.  “The terms you mortals use.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes and tried not to think about how angry Loki was going to be when they finally saw each other again.  Especially since the god seemed to favor bloodshed as a method of anger management.

  


***

  


Loki tapped his nails on the table.  When last he had checked the time, it was more than half an hour past when Stark was supposed to have been there.  Considering the fact that the mortal had been early for the two previous times, it was irksome.

 

Now, Loki didn’t want to jump to conclusions.  Something could have happened to make Stark run this late, which he wouldn’t know, as he did not have one of those strange devices that kept all mortals - and Thor - constantly interconnected.  He had asked the waiter during the last run by if Stark had contacted them with any information, and all that had resulted in was a negative and the slightest drop in the professional smile that would have been easy to miss by someone not as attuned to visual cues as Loki.  

 

It was even possible that Stark was in trouble.

 

Well, if that was the case, then Loki could be of some aid.

 

If it wasn’t, then he could be the opposite with glee.

 

The next time the waiter came by, Loki smiled his most charming smile - which probably looked even more charming under the carefully-chosen glamour he had donned - and ordered an appetizer, as well as a refill of water, since he had finished both his and Stark’s glasses during the wait.  When the much happier man finished pouring and ran off the kitchen with a slight skip in his step, Loki dropped the smile, shielded himself from prying eyes, and summoned a metal bowl.  Pouring water into the bowl, he muttered the words of a scrying spell over it.  The liquid flashed green before resolving into a clear image.

 

Oh.  So yes, Stark was yet in trouble yet again.

 

Grumbling, Loki released the spell and sent the bowl back from whence it came.  Then he vanished from the restaurant, figuring that Stark was good for whatever problem it caused later.

  


***

  


Tony was, quite frankly, bored.  Amora had left him bound to the table, stating that she had more urgent business to take care of.  A Bond villain, she definitely was not.  So, with nothing else to do, he found himself going through the possible results of the evening.  His favorite by far was a fantasy where Loki would show up to rescue him, except that the rescue quickly turned into Loki suddenly starting a strip tease, which quickly led to all the clothes disappearing and a good, hard fucking.  He was still debating the merits of some of the straps being left on when there was a flash of green out of the corner of his eye.

 

Loki was wearing a suit, and he looked good.  Tony ranked this as his top rescue and/or maiming session of all time.  

 

“You never showed up, Stark.”  The words were teasing, and the god didn’t seem that angry.

 

Thank fuck.  Tony bent his neck to look at Loki.  “Well, dear, as you can see, I’m a little tied up.”

 

Loki smiled just a bit as he walked over to Tony’s side.  He gracefully started unbuckling the restraints.  “Now, what did you do to Amora to deserve this?”

 

Tony sighed in relief as his wrist was freed.  One restraint down, five more to go.  “I didn’t do anything to her.  She said she did this, because I made you upset the other day.”

 

Loki’s hands halted on the strap across his chest for just a split second, his eyes narrowing.  Then he turned, continuing to pull.  “That is ridiculous.”

 

Huh.  So it seemed as though the god didn’t know that his fellow magic-user was looking out for him.  Interesting.  “Um, no.  It’s the truth.  She really seems to have a soft spot for you.”

 

“Then she has become both sentimental and an imbecile,” Loki said quietly, moving around the table as he worked on the restraints at Tony’s feet.

 

A distinctly feminine sigh sounded from the doorway.  

 

“Oh, do not be so mean.”  Amora moved back into the room, an obviously fake pout on her lips.  “Just because I value you does not make me such vile things.”

 

Vile things?  Tony shook his head as he reached over, twisting to undo the other wrist himself now that he could.  He was starting to wonder if he’d ever understand Aesir.  No, wait, he took that back - Thor was fairly easy to understand.  Maybe it was just these two.

 

For all of Loki’s calmness, Tony could still see that there was a touch of the anger that he had been expecting to be directed at him.  Good.  “If you value me as much as you claim, you would not work to invoke my wrath, Amora.”

 

Amora walked over to Loki, her hand coming up to rest on his shoulder in a touch that seemed familiar.  “I apologize.”

 

Tony felt a twitch of annoyance.

 

Eyes narrowed at her, Loki shook her hand off.  “I trust that you will stop interfering in this, then.”

 

Finally taking the opportunity to sit up, Tony shuddered.  That calm statement was the most nonchalant threat that he had ever heard.  Loki sure had a gift.

 

Amora just dropped the rebuffed hand and stepped back as though she was threatened like that every day, bowing her head.   “As you wish, Loki.”  

 

Loki nodded.  “Good.  You know what will happen if you do not, my dear Enchantress.”  With that, he turned his attention to Tony, holding out a hand.  “Shall we return to the restaurant and our date, then?”

 

Glancing over at Amora, Tony noticed that she was ever so slightly irritated under all the obedient apology.  Well, good.  Better her getting the short end of the stick than him.  He smiled widely at Loki, jumping off the table and taking it.  “I doubt that our table will still be there, but we can try.”  He couldn’t help tossing a cheeky, “better luck next time, sweetcheeks,” to Amora before the world shifted.

  


***

  


Surprisingly, Tony was able to sweet talk the owner of the restaurant into letting them have another table, despite their lateness and some kerfluffle over an appetizer.  This time, they were able to make it through both dinner and dessert, although Loki swore off returning to the penthouse for drinks when Tony made the offer on the way to the car.

 

“Why not?” Tony asked, confused.  The night had gone well, and Loki had responded favorably to all the banter and flirty touches.  

 

“Sadly, business has come up that I must attend to.”  

 

The way that was spoken made Tony remember that mental picture of a couch of dead bodies.  Only, this time Amora was one of them.  “Oh.  Okay.”  

 

Stopping by the car, Loki turned to Tony with a sly grin.  “Do not be so upset, Stark.  I might not be able to visit your penthouse for drinks,” and the way he said that was just sinful, reflecting the undertones with which the invitation had been intended, “but there is another request of yours that I can grant you.”

 

Tony raised an eyebrow and gave a bemused smile.  He couldn’t remember making any requests.  “And what is that?”

 

There was a dark flash in Loki’s eyes, before Tony found pale hands twisting into his suit jacket at the lapels, pushing him roughly pushed back against the side of the car.  He had a momentary flash-back to those same hands wrapping around his throat, making adrenaline spike just before hungry lips closed over his.  

 

Oh, that request.

 

He gladly allowed the god in when Loki demanded it, sliding that silver tongue across his lower lip.  At its first wet brush against his own, he groaned, hands moving up automatically to grab the lean hips and pull.  Their bodies fell easily into place, and Tony couldn’t help biting at Loki’s lip when a thigh rubbed up right where he needed it.  Just as he was starting to really enjoy the friction, Loki pulled away with one last, almost chaste, brush of lips.

 

Swimming in his own urge to drag the god home, damn any business matters, Tony glanced into lust-darkened eyes with confusion.  “Why did you stop?”

 

“I have to go, Stark.” Loki said, his voice lower and darker than Tony had ever heard it.  The god was definitely trying to convince himself, too.  After all, his interest had been pressed just above Tony’s hip.

 

“Yeah, I know.”  Tony swallowed his need, working to not let the disappointment show.  Moving forward, he pulled away from the metal and plastic that was digging painfully into his back.  Hey, that was one positive thing about stopping that kiss - okay, it didn’t help.  “Well, I had a good time tonight.  Once we got past the kidnapping, that is.”

 

“As did I,” Loki said, smiling as he reached forward and took Tony’s hand.  Tony was yet again confused until he brought it up to the slightly swollen lips, the gesture odd, but sweet.  “I will ensure an empty schedule next time,” he added against Tony’s knuckles.

 

Tony couldn’t stop the wide grin from spreading across his face.  “Make sure you do.”

 

Loki’s sultry laugh before he disappeared made Tony even more sad to see the god go.  

  


4\. Fourth...date?

  


Tony touched down on the balcony, bruised and battered from the latest battle.  This time around it had been a new Hydra cell, complete with annoying giant robots and a type of laser-shooting drone.  He was sure that his suit was going to need some new plating, but it had still turned out better than it could have been.  This was mostly due to the fact that Loki had joined them again, adding his wide range of magic and weapons work to the team.

 

Tony had also noticed that the god had seemed to deliberately stick closer to him, fighting alongside him especially.

 

As the suit was pulled from his body, Tony noticed that Loki was yet again staying close to him, watching him from just inside the penthouse.  He was still in full armor, with metal everywhere and that ridiculous helmet reaching up to the ceiling.  He was even holding the staff he had been fighting with, the slight lean on it telling Tony that the battle had worn on the god, too.

 

Loki held the door open as Tony walked up, the last piece of armor being drawn away.  “Stark, would you be willing to agree that the events of this evening could count as another date?”

 

Oh.  Even exhausted and hurting in some places, Tony’s body was in agreement with this plan.  Moving closer to Loki, he dropped his voice to a sultry tone and said, “I guess I could be convinced.  So, would you like a drink?”

 

There was the slightest of smiles on the god’s lips.  “I have been owed one for quite some time.”  Despite the words, the tone and fuck-me eyes peering through those dark eyelashes told a different story.

 

Oh, yeah.  Good to know they were on the same page.

 

Loki moved back out of the way, but Tony deliberately followed him, crowding close enough that the scent of leather and Loki surrounded him.  Pleased to notice the green eyes dilate, he took that extra step, bringing his body flush against a lot of hard metal.  Tony ignored the line of bruising that stung at the sudden contact, figuring it was a small price to pay to be able to skim his teeth lightly along the skin bared by that high collar.  Tony felt the god swallow, a shallow movement against his mouth.

 

“This seems suspiciously like something other than a drink,” Loki said, voice already turning breathless.  Despite the teasing affront, he leaned his head back to allow more.  

 

Nice.  

 

“Good observation, darling.”  Tony couldn’t resist licking a line across the pale skin, taking in the taste of skin and salt.  There was even a strange tang, almost like ozone, that he suspected was a result of the magic that had been cast earlier.  “I always knew you were a clever one.”

 

The staff vanished, and hands grabbed at Tony’s hips, nimble fingers brushing against the slightly damp skin under the edge of his shirt.  “Oh, I am so much more than just clever,” Loki growled, before pulling.  

 

Tony was glad to see that the heavy armor had vanished, allowing his body to fit even closer to a familiar mix of black leather and rich green fabric.  Most of the gold accents were gone, though, leaving the god looking more casual, more accessible.  Tony couldn’t help bringing his own hands up, one to curl around the other side of tantalizing neck, while the other slid across butter soft suede at Loki’s hip.  “I love that trick,” Tony breathed, enjoying the fluttering pulse point under his lips.  “I’m surprised you didn’t just take the rest of it off, too.”

 

A low, dark chuckle.  “What kind of man do you think I am, Stark?  You still have a ways to go before you earn that much.”  Those cool fingers had moved to play along the waistband of Tony’s dark jeans, taking shallow dips to the skin underneath.

 

“Oh, and here I thought I’ve already been so good to you.”  Tony mouthed up the neck and strong jaw, stopping with a quick nip at Loki’s ear.  “But I know I can be so much better,” he breathed right into it, pleased at the slight shiver and tightened hold that resulted.  “Just let me, babe.”  

 

“Oh, and how are you planning on doing that?”  

 

‘However you want me to.”  Another quick bite, this time right under the ear.  “Your wish is my command.”

 

“Oh, is it?”  Loki grabbed the hand at his hip, slowly sliding Tony’s fingertips across to the front of his trousers.  Tony pulled back slightly to watch as he was pushed until his hand was resting right over the rather obvious bulge.  “Then put your hand to use, Stark.”

 

“Fuck, yes,” Tony muttered reverently.  Loki released him, and he attacked the lacing, only needing an extra moment’s work before he was peeling the leather away.  The moment Loki's cock slipped free, unfairly long and thick with a deliciously red flush, Tony could feel his mouth start to water.  He wanted to get his mouth - hell, he wanted to get everything on it.  As soon as possible.  “Oh, _fuck_ , yes."

 

He reached out, greedily seeking contact.  It was hard to resist a smug grin when the first touch of his skin against the shaft made Loki groan softly and jerk forward, obviously wanting more.  “How do you want it, Lokes?”

 

“Hard and tight.”  There was a glare, but it lost quite a bit of punch when mixed with such lust dilated eyes.  “And do not call me that again, Stark.”

 

“Then call me Tony.”  Tony slid his thumb ever so slowly along the head, keeping his touch teasing.

 

“Fine.  Now, are you just going to stand there holding my dick or are you going to actually do something with it, Tony?”

 

Tony caught himself before his jaw could go slack at the way filth spilling from Loki’s mouth could sound threatening.  It was completely unfair how that hint just made him harder.  “Yes, darling,” he muttered, before tightening his grip.

 

From the way Loki’s eyes closed, head falling back with foreign words on his lips, he was on the right track.

 

The sudden tingle, followed by wetness in his hand, was unexpected, considering the fact that Tony was sure that Loki couldn't have come already.  The dick he was pulling on was still rock hard.  Looking down again, he noticed the fluid was clear, the consistency just slightly thicker than Astroglide - oh.  “You can hocus-pocus up lube, babe?”

 

“Well, you had been lax in obtaining it, so I provided my own.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes.  He slid back up roughly, twisting ever so slightly over the head, the magical liquid allowing just the right amount of friction on his palm.  “We’re practically still in the entryway.  I don’t exactly keep any here.”

 

“Point taken.  Bedroom.  Now,” Loki breathed on a sigh, the remaining hand on Tony’s hip clenching.

 

The world blurred again, and Tony found himself being pushed back before he could really gain his bearings.  When he landed on a close surface, bouncing, he was able to tell by the hints of light and the feel under his dry hand that it was his own bed.  Then there was a dip in the mattress as Loki followed, knocking his legs aside to settle between them.  Tony could just barely see the god in the darkness, and he wanted to see more.

 

“J, give me mood lighting,” he called out, the last word catching due to the hand that had grabbed his still slightly slippery one, drawing it back down.

 

A soft glow rose, allowing Tony to actually see Loki as the god hovered over him, long hair wild and eyes burning.  Those eyes slid half closed as Tony’s fingers again found his cock, wrapping around with a sharp tug.  Tony grinned, determined to eventually make Loki beg --  

 

It was then that a flash in the far corner of the room distracted him.

 

“Loki, where have you been?  We had plans --” Amora’s voice faltered, the sentence trailing up so that it sounded like a question.

 

Tony looked up at Loki, noticing that the threat that had been teasing all this time had suddenly turned real.  Green eyes narrowed and hands clenched against his skin.  

 

Oh, boy.

 

“Oh, am I interrupting something?”

 

That was not the right thing to say.  Tony closed his eyes and reluctantly pulled his hand away.  

 

The bed jostled as Loki left it.  “Amora,” he growled, just before there was a sizzle, followed quickly by a strange, startled squeak from Enchantress.

 

“But I was not trying to disrupt anything!”  

 

A crash, most likely something expensive getting blasted with one of those green magic burst things, made Tony twitch.

 

“Well, you succeeded, none the less.”

 

Tony groaned and covered his face with his hands.  “Guys, can you take it outside?  This place has already been torn up enough in the past.”

 

“As you wish,” Loki grumbled angrily, before silence settled into the room.  From the din outside, though, it sounded like they had moved on to tearing the balcony apart.

 

"And here I was told he'd have an empty schedule."  Sighing, Tony sat up and, shifting his already flagging erection, climbed off the bed.  After a moment, he padded back out toward the bar.  Actual drinks were sounding pretty good right about now.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! More open endings! You know you love it.
> 
> Anyway, since I see everyone else do this now, I guess I should mention that I have one of those [Tumblr things](http://lexamortis.tumblr.com/). Feel free to come watch me whine about writing and reblog amusing gifs like a 13 year old on pixie dust. Which I'm not. Not even close.


End file.
